Picking up the Pieces
by spectacularspects
Summary: Pam and Jim after season 2. Its pretty angsty, but it gets happier its short and sweet! yea this is my first so please tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Picking up the Pieces; Pams reaction

* * *

She picked up the phone and dialed. It rang and rang until his voicemail kicked in "Sorry but I'm currently licking some spark plugs. So leave a message." As she laughed she wiped a tear from her cheek. He was always joking like that, but what came out today hurt, a lot. She couldn't stop thinking about what she did. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. She walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. As she turned on the faucet she let the tears fall. She had just lost her best friend. 

* * *

It was the weirdest thing looking up and not seeing him. Ever since she worked there he was always there. She thought so much about calling him, but she couldn't. This place was agony without him, solitaire only provided so much. The phone rang. Praying it was him even though she knew that it wasn't. As she put the call through, she opened her purse and took out an aspirin. It couldn't heal the pain, but maybe just maybe. 

* * *

'You don't just to that to your best friend' she thought. Sure it would be so pointless for him to be here with what she did to him. But it would still help. Today was supposed to be the wedding day, but there was no wedding. This past year had been so confusing for her, but she still let things happen. They were such good friends and then in one week everything was different. It had become a habit for her. Sitting on the bathroom floor crying.

* * *

please tell me what you thing i'm new at this. 


	2. Chapter 2

As his alarm went off that morning he saw his black sweater on top of his hamper. All of last night's memories came back in a flood he turned on the radio and hopped into the shower. He prayed that she wouldn't be in work today. That would make telling the office about the transfer so much easier. As he got dressed he wished that he had almost never told her that. But then he remembered the agony. As he got in his car he realized that all he could do now was pray that Roy didn't know. 

* * *

Today was his first day of a new life. Trying to be optimistic he walked in and asked the receptionist where his desk was. 'She isn't as pretty' he thought but immediately drowned that out. He hated running from his problems or pain in this case. As he sat down the guy whose desk was in front of his introduced himself "Andy Bernard…" But he wasn't listening, he only stared out the window. It was beautiful outside 'I wish Pam were here to see this. She would love painting this.' He hated thinking about her. It hurt too much.

* * *

It was lunch and all he could think about was leaving. He was going to go get some hard liquor drown out the pain. As he took a bite out of his sandwich he wished it were ham and cheese. Andy walked in "hey…. BIG TUNA!" Jim rolled his eyes, Dwight was almost better than this. "Oh, hi" he replied. Nobody seemed to know his name or anything. Maybe that was a good thing. 

* * *

He stared out the window at the ocean. The color of the water reminded him of her dress. Thinking thoughts like that was just rubbing more salt in the wound. He knew it, but couldn't refrain himself from it. Andy turned around. "Whatcha' thinking of Tuna?" he pried. He quickly stared riffling through papers "huh? Oh nothing…" "Come on Tuna your no fun. I can tell you what I was thinking about though. This totally hott girl I banged last night." His eyes got wide " I did not need to know that Andy" He hated when people talked like that. All it did was remind him of how Roy talked about Pam. " Whatever, but I can tell you it was awesome." "ANDY!" he said in a harsh forceful tone "Shut up! I don't care nor do I want to know in the first place!" "Wow, didn't know you were so queer Tuna." Jim got up from his desk and went to the water cooler. As he was taking a drink he almost welled up. Pam was now married to Roy and thinking of the way he treated her always got him angry. And he couldn't stop thinking of her. He needed to leave. He hopped in his car and drove to the nearest bar, and ordered some straight vodka. 

* * *

thanks please give me some feedback 


	3. Chapter 3

Crying on her bathroom floor was becoming a habit for her. She finally called it off with Roy and Jim had to leave. Now was when she needed him most, Kelly had been her only hope, sadly. She remembered the day Ryan cleaned out his desk and finding for packs of Knoxx gelatin and throwing them away. But nobody knew that she had salvaged them and kept them in her sock drawer. Roy had asked her about it one day but she just told him that it supposedly made your socks smell good. When really it was just a reminder of what he had said that night. And who she loved more. She hated that he had left for Stamford, but really she was glad that she didn't have to deal with him. Even though that's all she wanted to do. She sighed. If only he was here.

* * *

Just as she was heading out the door to leave the phone rang. She thought about just letting go to the voicemail, but something told her to pick it up. "Dunder Mifflin." "Ah, Hey." She knew that voice, but why would he be calling. She asked him about it, something about some fantasy football thing. But she didn't care she was just happy. Hearing his voice was so great. So great it was almost surreal.

* * *

thanks for reading! please give me some feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

He sat down and checked his email. His latest post on Xanga had gotten a comment. He hoped Pam had forgotten about it. His latest stuff was generally written when he was drunk or angry. He also got a forward from Michael, he immediately deleted it angrily. One he really hated chains and town was that he hated getting any sort of contact from the Scranton branch. All he was trying was to forget it all, but it just kept following him around like a lost puppy. It just hurt so badly, it all reminded him of Pam. And that would just be rubbing salt in the wound. Josh came over "Hey why do you look so pissed? Did something happen?" "Oh huh? Oh its nothing I just lost some fantasy baseball." He lied. He couldn't stop thinking about that night. He remembered watching his phone ring and not picking up when she called. He had never done that to her before. But that night was a night for putting it all on the line. He sighed. He had to stop thinking about it. Luckily Josh had just called for a Call of Duty game.

* * *

Michael answered his phone and started talking. He drowned out the noise of his conversation and let blend in with the noisy room. "Say hi to Pam!" said Michael. He immediately thought he shouldn't but his heart won and "Hi Pam." Blurted out. He then began intently listening into what they were saying but nothing really mattered, until Michael said "Have fun on your date!" He was in a state of shock. Did Pam call off her wedding!? Ever since he got to know Roy and Pam he knew that they were a mismatched pair. He got a sudden urge to run back to Scranton, and help her through that. He knew that that had to hurt, but after shooting him down twice the pain was too much.

* * *

He freaked out when she picked up the phone. "Ah, Hi." He didn't need this, but he loved every moment. It was weird but looked past it. It was one of those moments when he just wanted to get up and dance but at the same time he wanted to punch a hole in the wall. This is how he always was. He was a constant battle of head vs. heart. His heart wanting Pam, and his head taking any other choice. He sighed this was too good to be true.

* * *

i really want to write more of this but i have gotten preocupied with my screenplay. tell me what you think! THANKS FOR READING!!


End file.
